deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Yin Yang Clan
Yin Yang Clan is the Chinese Deadly Alliance and the 100th team of the UN-GDI as well the team member of the Taoist Lotus Clan. This team is themed with Yin Yang, Chinese Constellation, and the colors of the Dragon Kings. Two groups in one army of life and death, peace and war, love and hate, creation and destruction, and black and white. Origins The Early Days In the ancient dynasty of Yuan Dong, the war was broken out by two factions, the noble Golden Dragon Empire and the hordes of Dark Dragon Empire. Yin Sun and Yang Sun, sons of Yong Sun, were enlisted and chosen by the emperor's minister when the war is closing in to their home village. The Battle of Tiger's Rivers In their first day of campaign, they've met Yin Sun's retainer, Lei Yaung; Fong Rong and his fellow companion, Zen Ming; and Lin-Fei Song, another retainer for Yin Sun. They were under the command of General Raoh Karma, the ambitious commander who led into dangerous battle against the horde of the Dark Dragon Empire and this is one of them. After the bloody battle but with heavy casualties, they found Yin and Yang Sun's sister, Li Sun, who she slipped into the military and wanted to join them for reason of worrying of her brothers. Despite of her presence, the Battle of Tiger's River continues as well the massacre. Throughout the battle, all they can see is only Chaos surrounded in the fields of death and bodies of dead warriors, covered in full mists of darkness; this was not the way for the Golden Dragon Empire but only General Raoh Karma's way of his lust for bloodlust war. Separate Ways In the amid of worst results, Yin and Yang were argued to each other while Li tone their argue down but they decided to go to separate ways after they failed to put their differences aside as Yin walked away and left the camp, leaving his brother in disarray. Yin was followed by Lei Yaung, Fong Rong and Zen Ming, Lin-Fai Song, and Li Sun as they were heading back home while they tried to insisted him of not to cloud his judgement but it didn't worked well. But as they were lost in the mists, they listened the mystical voice echoing around them and guided to the Mystical Mountain of the Yin Dragon. When they arrived, Yin Sun began to realized as he remembered the story about the legendary Yin Yang Dragon and that was one of them although it was a myth. As they met the Yin Dragon for the first, they were shown by truth about General Karma's evil ambitious plan and they must stop him before he return to the imperial capital and overthrow the emperor in the bloodlust coup. Before they leave the sacred mountain, they were the given the powerful Aura, the Chi of Yin, to awaken the Yin Yang Dragon Warrior. Then they returned to the battlefield where they must find Yin's brother before it is too late. Meanwhile, Yang Sun was military discharged for disobeying the orders from General Karma and refusing to execute the unarmed enemy combatant. With his act of righteousness, Yang left the camp and find his way home through the forests all by himself. Lost in the forests, Yang Sun is searching his own shortcut until he was encountered by Lao Peng, the young wandering Golden Dragon mercenary who joined the different Golden Dragon Army division, who was searching the legendary treasure about the Yang Dragon at the eastern mountains. Yang also remembered the legend about the Yin Yang Dragon Warrior and joined his quest at his side. There at Lao Peng's fire camp, he met Hao Lui Long of the South; Boxer Lu of the East; Roa Tzu the might Yellow Dragonkind warrior; Lieu Xiang of the West; and Wei Cao of the North. They have a treasure map to the Yang Dragon's sacred mountain and thanks to Yang's knowledge, he showed the real and narrow path to the mountains and they sets off to the lower mountain by morning. In the morning, they travelled to the sacred mountain of the Yang Dragon where they heard the echo voice of the Yang Dragon, testing them if they were worthy warriors and they passed the test. As they met the Yang Dragon for the first time when they arrived, they too were shown by the truth, the same truth as the Yin Dragon have shown to Yang's brother and his companions. They were given by their new power, the Chi of Yang, to stop General Karma's plan and meet up with his brother and sister before it's too late. The Yin Yang Dragon As the two brothers rushed to the battlefield left by General Karma's army, they were finally reunited to each other and met Yang's new allies. As the deserter from General Karma's Army showed up, they were informed about the Golden Dragon Emperor was about to meet the Red Dragon Emperor at the liberated city where the Dark Dragons were forced out in defeat few hours ago and General Karma is going to attack the city by his own force with his personal army of barbarians and mercenaries from the Exiled Dragon Empire. Now they must stop General Karma before he assassinate two emperors and start a new war. As they arrived at the gate of the liberated city, they warned the Golden Dragon Army that General Karma is going to attack and kill two emperors as they tried to convince but it's no use until General Karma's army appeared far beyond the plateau. Without help from the Golden Dragon Army, they have to defend the city walls and the main gate all by themselves in to the death. In the heated battle against the barbaric mercenary army, they fought and hold longer as they can until the Sun Brothers suddenly struck down by an arrow to their heart; these shots were came from General Karma himself. But then, something wonderful has happened. The spirits of the Yin Yang Dragon appeared and resurrected them as the Yin and Yang Dragon Warrior and then they vanquished the half of his army as they were defending the city. Then, when General Karma grew tired of this "nonsense", the remaining army attacked them but the Sun Brothers merged into the Yin Yang Dragon Warrior and wiped out the entire army. As the Yin Yang Dragon Warrior confront General Karma himself, they battle each other in one-on-one sword for determining who is the greatest warrior in China and the Yin Yang Dragon Warrior has won, fair and square. General Karma want it to die but the voice of Yin Sun came from the Yin Yang Dragon Warrior said no because there's been enough killing and banished him to the Exiled Dragon Empire forever. After General Karma is banished forever, the Yin Yang Dragon Warrior has restored the balance of harmony of peace and reverted back into the Sun Brothers' living body with their new battle armor and everyone is relieved that they were happy to see them alive as well everyone saw the whole event and they were convinced that the Yin Yang Dragon has returned; even the emperors saw the commotion and miraculously that they were saved by the unlikely but brave heroes. As they returned to the village, they were honored and praised by the people as they were marching from their home village to the imperial city in the Heroes' Welcome. They were also honored by the Secret Society group, the Taoist Lotus Clan, for their brave experience to fight the true evil who wants to destroy the harmony of balance. Peace has finally restored in the Golden Dragon Empire. Aftermath Yin Sun was suddenly disappeared when he's returning home and then found himself in the Forbidden City in Beijing, China, where he was surrounded by the Beijing Police and the People's Liberation Army after he showed up after the Fallen Stars landed and then recruited by the predecessor of the UN-GDI. After the joint operation in France, he was reunited with fellow companions after the Planegate Portal was activated at the former base of the predecessor of the UN-GDI, Paranormal Division, in Germany and then they returned to China after they defeated the Monarchs. Team Members The Yin Yin Sun - A young Yellow Dragonkind soldier now a hero who believed the Taoist legends of Yin Yang warrior. He's young brave and courageous warrior but less fiery temper. Lei Yaung - The white Chinese Rakshasa warrior who is the retainer and the adviser of Yi Sun. Also believes the way of Yin and Yang as the key of his chi. Before he joined Yin's side, he battled the ruthless hordes of the Imperial Tiger Army from the south. Fong Rong - The black tortoise warrior with the heaviest armor that none can get through his powerful shell. He can carry from massive supplies to two tons of heavy cannons. Zen Ming - A snake warrior with a cunning edge of agility and fighting skills. He's always gets behind Fong Rong's back while traveling and fighting as his backup. Lin-Fei Song - A female Avian-like Vermillion Bird is the cunning dancing warrior wielding her spear and the fighting skill of the Crane. She's the adviser and retainer to Yin Sun. Li Sun - Yin and Yang's sister and the Azure Dragonkind. She's little worried about her brothers getting into dangerous road. The Yang Yang Sun - The brother of Yin Sun and the powerful warrior. He fights the hard but fun way whenever he faces greatest but dangerous battles. Lao Peng - A light-yellow Dragonkind-like Chinese Dragon who is the wandering mercenary who joined the Golden Dragon Army. He's a cunning and charming warrior but he has a Australian accent which means he travelled around the world. (He was born of that way.) Hao Lui Long - The White Dragonkind-like Chinese Dragon warrior who is from the south (today's Vietnam.) He wields the Spear of Southern Dragon as he fights with the element of wind. Boxer Lu - The Blue Dragonkind-like Chinese Dragon warrior is the rebellious fighter who never hesitates before his enemies fight back. He likes to get into trouble whenever he gets involved the fight. Rao Tzu - The mighty Yellow Dragonkind-like Chinese Dragon warrior who is a mercenary to the Golden Dragon Army. He wields his large broadsword as his main weapon but he can carry any weapon he chooses. Lieu Xiang - The Red female Dragonkind-like Chinese Dragon warrior who is also the mercenary. She's from the west where she was born as thief, stealing golden coins from bandits and killing thugs and corrupt nobles. She wields her daggers as her main weapon and carries any weapon she can wield. Wei Cao - Wei Cao is the Black Dragonkind-like Chinese Dragon warrior from the north. He's the ambitious one and wields his Sword of the Northern Dragon. Yin Warrior of Black Dragon. He's a calm, passioned, wise, and gentle spirit warrior. Infused with the soul of Yin Sun as the Aura Form. Yang Warrior of White Dragon with a badass attitude. He's a extremely powerful, arrogant, proud and strong-willed spirit warrior. Infused with the soul of Yang Sun as the Aura Form. Yin-Yang The Legendary Taoist Warrior who must restore the balances of the world. Infused and combined Auras by the souls of the Sun Brothers when they’re on the Yin and Yang Form. Inspirations * Based on the Chinese Constellations. * Based on the Dragon Kings' colors. * Themed with the symbol of Yin and Yang. * Yin's team's outfit including Yang Sun's are very resemblance to the outfit of Warrior Dragon from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Category:Database Category:Chinese Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Taoist Lotus Clan Category:Original Deadly Alliance